Forward Beiteynu!
Overview Kadima Beiteynu (Forward Beiteynu!) is a political party in the Yeudish Republic of Beiteynu (רפובליקת יידיש של ביתנו) . Kadima Beiteynu is a Classical Liberal/Conservatarian party. (Conservatarian: Libertarian with a slight conservative bent when it comes to Defence, Immigration, and Foreign Policy) The party was active from 4344 until 4446 Party Leaders/Party History Yaakov Lubelski, Nov. 4344-Sept. 4400 Born: 4326. Died: 4414 The party was founded in 4344 by Yaakov Lubelski at the age of 18. As the founder of the party, he created pretty much everything about it. He set up the headquarters, wrote the platform, and even designed the party flag. He led the party through many ups and downs, always fighting for what he believed in. He led the party through 29 years of opposition, under presidents from Herut and Haaretz. He often voted with and supported Herut. In the year 4373, he was elected president. Not only that, but Kadima Beiteynu controlled all 120 Knesset seats. He served as president of Beiteynu for 3 consecutive terms. He led the party for 56 years until 4400. At the turn of the century, he decided that it was time for him to retire, and let a new generation lead the party. 14 years after retiring, he died at the age of 88. He died at his residence in Yishelem surrounded by family, friends, and colleagues. His funeral was presided over by his family and his protege-turned-President Rivkah Michaeli. Rivkah Michaeli Sept. 4400- Born: 4367 When Yaakov Lubelski retired, the party held internal elections to elect the next Party Chairmen. On his way out, Yaakov Lubelski endorsed the candidacy of Rivkah Michaeli. She had been serving as Deputy Chairwoman for 7 years. She was Yaakov's right-hand woman, and nobody knew the job like she did. A force of nature in her own right, she campaigned relentlessly and was elected at the age of 33 as the Party's Chairwoman in a landslide. Not only was she the first female leader of the party, but also the first Orthodox one; which many deemed strange because of the party's largely Reform and secular base. When asked in an interview how she reconciles her strict religious/moral beliefs with her very liberal and permissive political beliefs, she told the interviewer: "I have no desire to force my moral standards on my neighbors. I believe that my rights end where your nose begins, so who am I to try to dictate what happens behind your nose?" Her first move as Chairwoman was to establish a student wing for the party, in order to better reach out to the future generations. After the dissolution of the Beiteynu tax party in 4406, snap elections were called to fill the missing seats. Kadima Beiteynu won the election and Rivkah Michaeli, after leading the party for 6 years, was inaugurated as Madam President Rivkah Michaeli of the Yeudish Republic of Beiteynu (רפובליקת יידיש של ביתנו) at the age of 39. Almost immediately after becoming President, she attended Romula's Majatran Alliance Summit in the Istalian capital city of Romula. This was a major step within the party, as Yaakov had always been quite isolationist, and neglected international affairs; having never attended one of these summits himself. Rivkah Michaeli served as President for three consecutive terms from 4406 to 4418. She is often regarded as a foreign policy titan, having spent nearly every second of her presidency reaching out to new friends and reassuring Beiteynu's allies. Electoral performance Category:Political parties in Beiteynu